Tales of Symphonia: The Later Chronicles
by linkmaster27
Summary: Taken place after the end of the game. What's going on? Why is the enemy returning? Will our heroes face a new challenge? Read and review! Thanks. This story contains game spoilers please complete it before you read.
1. Practice

**Linkmaster27: I am back! After sooo long… sorry guys but schoolwork kills…. I beat Tales of Symphonia! Hope you like my story!**

**Don't forget to review!**

_Tales of Symphonia: The Aftermath  
_

**Chapter 1: Practice**

"Hell Pyre!" yelled Zelos Wilder, as the red-haired playboy practiced with his fellow swordsman, Lloyd Irving.

"Not bad, Zelos, I think we're getting better!" Lloyd smiled in encouragement.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" asked the Igaguri fighter Sheena Fujibayashi as she walked in the dojo in the Mizuho village.

"Practicing." Zelos stated while swinging around his sword, practicing his form.

"Haha, you guys are still at it? After all, we HAVE defeated Mithos." Sheena said with a ring of happiness in her voice.

Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah, I know. But I still want to practice my form and my techs. Besides, sparring is fun, don't you agree Zelos?"

"Hell yeah. I have to admit you can't see THIS much grace from a swordsman as well."

Sheena groaned but smiled.

"Well, Sheena, want to for a round?" asked Lloyd. "Fighting isn't only limited to swordsmen alone."

"Alright." Sheena agreed, pulling out her Card of Water. Lloyd positioned himself with his Wooden Blade; he reasoned that it didn't make sense to use his best weapons in practice. Might as well find a use for his old stuff.

Sheena got into her stance. She armed up by tossing around her cards a little, and practicing her form.

Lloyd warmed up by practicing his techs, and also some new ones that he created for himself.

Zelos decided to referee.

"First one to get 100 hits where the opponent does not block wins. Ready? 3…2…1… Duel!"

Lloyd and Sheena charged at each other. Lloyd lashed out his swords in swift rapid motions, but didn't see Sheena's Pyre Seal coming. He was blown through the air, but quickly somersaulted and regained his balance.

"Nice, Sheena!" Lloyd complimented as he dodged some of Sheena's attacks. Sheena then quickly went in with another set of rapid strikes, quickly chaining a Power Seal Absolute into another Pyre Seal. This time, Lloyd was ready, he quickly blocked and maintained a strong stance before he could lose his balance and take the full blow of the powerful technique.

The fight went on for a long while as the two skilled fighters fought steadily.

Before the duel, they also had agreed on a time limit to achieve the 100 points, which was 15 minutes. From Zelos's calculations, each fighter was at 80 hits; but with the 10 seconds left, he could bet that neither would pull of fifteen hits in such short time. Even if Lloyd used Sword Rain, Sheena could easily jump back in succession.

But then he heard something he hadn't expected.

"Sword Rain Omega!"

Zelos blinked. He had never heard of this one.

Lloyd caught Sheena off guard, hitting her with the bunt of his sword and then following with a variation of a Raining Tiger Blade, but after the last strike, he used all his force from his legs to somersault into an Omega Tempest.

_What the hell, _Zelos thought, _only 17 hits. Not enough._

But Lloyd wasn't finished. After the Tempest was finished, he landed in front of Sheena, and quickly, he crossed his legs into a stance that gave him momentum, then took both his swords and charged them with mana, and spun himself so his swords would spin, adding 6 additional hits.

Zelos blinked. Where did Lloyd get this from? Nevertheless, he called "Time!" and Lloyd shook Sheena's hand.

"Awesome, Lloyd. Where did you create that from?" asked a smiling yet bewildered Sheena.

"Ah… well… I just kinda followed Kratos's philosophy, something he told me, you know, before he went to Derris-Kharlan…" Lloyd's voice faded.

"Yeah, I remember. "Cockiness breeds carelessness" right?"

Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah, that, and he also told me that the more I train, and the more I discover myself, then I will always be in progress of discovering the sword." 

"Do you miss him?" asked Zelos.

"Well… yeah, he is my father, after all. And it would be great to train alongside him. But he promised me he'd come back. I'm going to hold him to that."

Sheena smiled. "See? Don't worry, it'll work out." She placed an encouraging hand on Lloyd's shoulder.

"Thanks guys." Lloyd smiled.

"So, what do you guys wanna do tomorrow? Colette is still in Iselia, she went just to say hi to Phaidra and Frank." Zelos remarked. "Genis and Raine went to Heimdall and to Exire to talk to some friends of theirs. Regal and Presea paid a visit to Alicia's grave to pay their respects."

"I don't know, we could go to Altamira at the beach or something." Suggested Lloyd.

"Ah…guys… you're going to have to count me out." Sheena said with disappointment.

"Why?" asked a puzzled Zelos. He had already started to imagine the advantages of a beach… and a girl… combined… what an equation! Sheena's statement pulled him out of his dreamland of seeing girls in swimsuits.

"Well, the Mizuho festival is coming up!" Sheena announced with enthusiasm.

"Huh?" Lloyd and Zelos stared blankly.

"Well, it's a celebration that we've always had. It's a lot of fun for the whole village. We host games for the little children and let them have some fun, while usually the older people such as us just help out and chill later in the day. What do you think? Do you want to help?"

"Sounds great to me!" Lloyd said with interest.

Zelos nodded in agreement.

Sheena smiled.

"Come on, we've got work to do!"

Time passed by. Zelos and Lloyd listened to Sheena as they created all the party games. Lloyd was amazed at what the Mizuho people did for fun. Somersaulting through fire circles and kicking off walls? That was too cool to be missed.

When Lloyd mentioned it to her, Sheena laughed and said "Yeah, we let them do some "cool" stuff for once. I'm sure you guys can do it as well. Lloyd, if you can flip through the air with Hunting Beast, I don't think you should have a problem. Zelos… you've always told you get your flexibility from… ah never mind." Sheena stopped as she blushed, realizing what she was going to say.

After a couple of days, it was the day of the festival. All the Mizuho children were dressed in their ninja robes, with Sheena as their leader.

Lloyd and Zelos watched from a distance as Sheena did a warm-up with them all, and saying, "Ok, you wanna have fun?"

Lloyd couldn't help but smile.

"It's nice, isn't it?" Lloyd gently spoke.

"What?" asked Zelos, looking towards Lloyd.

"I dunno, I just find it nice to see Sheena smiling and happy. I'm really glad we've finally ridded Tethéalla and Sylvarant of all of Mithos's crap."

Zelos nodded in agreement.

Then came the events. Lloyd watched amazed as the kids sped through an obstacle course, pulling off amazing ninja moves.

Sheena approached them. 

"Wanna give it a try? You guys helped, and it's your first time ever being a part of this, so I think you really deserve it."

"Sure." Lloyd chuckled.

Lloyd started at the beginning, where he saw that one had to flip over a pile of bricks. Using his flip from his Hunting Beast move, he made it over and then proceeded to the next part, where there was a huge hill to climb. Lloyd grinned and used his Psi Tempest move to easily scale the mountain.

Lloyd then came to the wall-kicking part of the obstacle course, where someone had to kick off the walls to get to the next floor of the well-constructed obstacle course.

Lloyd maintained a constant rhythm and managed to complete the rest of the obstacle course, and passed the finish line.

"Wow Lloyd! 32 seconds! That's great!" The Mizuho people cheered and laughed in the spirit of the festival and cheered on the grand swordsman.

Zelos was about to go, when-

"ZELOS! WATCH OUT!" Sheena yelled.

What was going on? A fleet of Dark Dragons, just like the ones that Lloyd and the others had encountered at Vinheim, Mithos's castle.

"You've… got… to be… kidding me." Zelos stammered after he had jumped out of the way."

Lloyd grunted in disgust.

"DAMN! How is this possible?" he thought.

Lloyd reached for his Material Blade; but to his misfortune, he had left it inside the dojo!

Sheena and Zelos also had their crappiest weapons on them; and they were a team of three.

Sheena ordered for all the children and the people of Mizuho to take shelter. The Dark Dragons were dangerous, especially if you didn't have an exsphere.

Sheena, Lloyd and Zelos braced themselves; could they do it? And why were Mithos's creatures here?

**Linkmaster27: Haha! Cliffy! Well, please read and review! You'll find out more in the next chapter. Why ARE Mithos's creatures here?**

Thanks for reading! Catch you later.


	2. Dark Dragon Battle Part 1

**Linkmaster27: Hey everyone! Welcome to the 2nd chapter of Tales of Symphonia: The Later Chronicles. Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks to KiraIrving for pointing out the title identity.**

Enjoy!  


**Chapter 2: _Dark Dragon Battle, Part 1_**

**  
**The situation was panicked. The mothers of Mizuho quickly ran to their scared children, tears streaming as they cried in fright. The men of Mizuho hurried to shelter all the women and children, then hurrying to find shelter themselves. The Dark Dragons had already set fire to some places, the smoke from them blanketing the once fun-filled festival in a shroud of darkness.****

Lloyd knew this wasn't the time to be cocky in a fight; he gave a gentle kiss on his Exsphere, whispering softly "bless me, Mom."

Sheena dodged a strike from the Dark Dragons with barely any room to spare. 

"What do we do, Lloyd?" she yelled frantically. Her Card of Water didn't even touch the Dark Dragons enough to make them stagger.

"We have no choice but to go all out together!" yelled back Lloyd. If we face them by ourselves, we're sure to fail!"

"It looks like they have the same strategy!" yelled Zelos as he saw all three of their enemies walk together. Then with a sharp realization, he saw that they were headed for Lloyd.

"DAMNIT Lloyd get yourself out of there!"

"Wha-" Lloyd didn't even have time to question what for, as he jumped quickly before a large, clawed foot could crush him into dust."

Lloyd quickly slashed his wooden blades into a Dark Dragon. To his dismay, the blades split in two, unable to withstand the solid scales in a collision.

"CRAP!" cursed Lloyd.

Sheena, out of the corner of her eye, saw what had happened.

"Lloyd! RUN!" she screamed. "If you can get our weapons in time, its possible we can do this! Don't worry about us! What matters are the people of Mizuho!"

"But Sheena! You guys could-"

"Just GO!" she yelled, unable to tolerate any sort of excuse.

Meanwhile, Zelos tried to face two Dark Dragons, each on one side of him. He managed to get between them and run straight, causing the two to face directly to him.

"Super Lightning Blade!" He yelled with all his might.

One of the dragons didn't even flinch as he was struck with wind pressure and a small jolt of lightning, at least comparative to his size.

Zelos was so busy trying to get rid of one, that he didn't see the large, clawed hand that was coming near him…  
"AGH!" he yelled in pain, as he fell to the ground.

"ZELOS!" Sheena screamed. "NO!"

Sheena quickly ran over, but soon met the same fate after she was struck by the thired dragon who had now joined his other two counterparts.

Lloyd quickly came back with his Material Blades to find Zelos and Sheena laying on the ground. Tears started to well in his eyes? Were they dead? _Please, _he begged, _please let them be still alive…_

_  
_A renewed vigour found itself inside Lloyd.

"DAMN YOU BASTARDS! RISING PHEONIX!" he screamed, crying, full of rage, hurt, and anger.

Lloyd rose in the air, flames surrounding him before he dive-bombed straight to the three dragons. But, to his dismay, they caught him in mid-air, and gave him the same treatment as his friends.

Lloyd's vision started to go black… everything seemed blurry…

_Zelos… Sheena… Mizuho… I'm… I'm sorry…_

And as he began to lose his sense of sound, he only heard one last thing as he fell into a world of black…

"BRI-"

**Linkmaster27: SO? What'll happen? Is all doomed for Lloyd, Sheena and Zelos? Or…? What could happen? Tune in next time!**

P.S. For those who read this and the second chapter (and are new to the story/chapters) please review each chapter individually. That goes for the upcoming ones. Thanks!


	3. Dark Dragon Battle Part 2

**Linkmaster27: Welcome one, welcome all! Haha, finally a new chapter up… sorry about the long wait… school is hell. Hope you all are having a great summer! Read and Review!**

**Chapter 3: Dark Dragon Battle Part 2**

_**Where we last left our brave heroes… **_

_Lloyd's vision started to go black… everything seemed blurry… _

_Zelos… Sheena… Mizuho… I'm… I'm sorry… _

_And as he began to lose his sense of sound, he only heard one last thing as he fell into a world of black… _

"_BRI-"_

Lloyd could feel his ever-present grief and sadness as he felt life leave him, alongside two of his fellow companions who had shared so much with. Life was flashing before his eyes…

Wait a minute. Things starting coming back into focus. What was going on…?

"BRING BACK HIS SOUL FROM THE PURGATORY! RESURRECTION!"

_RAINE!_

As he rose, he saw a claw straight headed for him!

_Damn! Can't escape in time-_

"INDIGNATION!"

Lloyd's eyes flew open in disbelief as he saw the trademark move of his friend, Genis Sage, strike unmercifully upon his assailant.

Lloyd's eyes, now in clear view, saw that there was no mistake. It was definitely Raine… and Genis? Regal? Presea? Colette? KRATOS?

Unbelievable… already he saw Raine yelling loudly once again as she brought Zelos and Sheena back to life.

Lloyd sprung to his feet, dodging the dangerous claw that followed after his moment of relief.

"Lloyd! Sheena! Zelos! You ok?" yelled Raine. Using her Hanuman's Staff, she started to help combat the deadly monsters alongside Kratos and Presea.

Lloyd then found his Material Blades on the floor.

"Wha… who got these?"

Lloyd turned to see none other than his father, Kratos, look at him with a smile.

_Thanks, Dad._

"IT'S PAYBACK TIME!" Lloyd yelled, swords flying in a speedy attack of his Sonic Sword Rain.

The battle turned around. Lloyd, Sheena, Zelos and Regal took on one dragon, while Kratos finished off one to join Presea, Raine and Colette to finish off the other one.

Lloyd, reassuming his leader role, initiated a slash to stun the dragon, then-

"ALL OUT! NOW!"

Kratos flung through the air, stabbing the beast directly in the heart after slashing him with a Light Spear Cannon. Zelos then used Victory Light Spear to damage the head with countless blows.

"NOW!" Zelos yelled.

"VICTORY CANNON!" Zelos and Kratos shouted.

The sight was unbelievable. Kratos stood at one point, charging his sword with a massive amount of mana and pointing it directly above him. Zelos continued with a Victory Light Spear that seemed endless and remarkably fast. After one final hard blow from Zelos, the behemoth was launched into the air, to unfortunately fall over Kratos's blade, impaling him with the power in that one attack.

One more to go.

As the heroes slashed and hit feverishly, unable to even speak to each other, Lloyd could feel that this final dragon's time was almost up. He could feel his power surging through him, feeling into every muscle, vein, and most importantly, his heart, here it was-

"FALCON'S CREST!"

Lloyd leaped in the air, an aura of blue and divine light surrounding him, then smashed down to vanquish his foe brutally with divine energy.

They were done.

The crew, reunited under the call of battle, breathed in unison, recovering from their harsh trials, but then began to look at the horrors unleashed upon the once-valiant and thriving Mizuho.

Fire was everywhere. Huts were burned to mere ash- ash that was black as the ground, torched by the flames that engulfed them relentlessly. Statues and other important relics were brought down and cracked in many places. What had meant to be a day of fun and festivities soon turned into what seemed to be a living hell.

Upon seeing the destruction, Sheena tried to fight back tears. It was just too much.

One by one, the people of Mizuho began to crawl out and come out of their hiding places, awaiting the orders of their honoured chief- Sheena Fujibayashi.

Sheena, knowing what she had to do, stood on a higher part of ground, and prepared to address the crowd of people that had stood before her. Her people.

Sheena gave one look at Lloyd and Zelos. They both gave a warm smile, encouraging Sheena. Sheena could feel it- even in this time of desperation, there was still hope- and will- and inspiration- in order to anything. Nothing was impossible.

"My people," she began, "of our honourable village of Mizuho, I tell you today, that today, is not a day to mourn! We may have lost our buildings and our homes, but we have not lost our spirit! Our culture! Our determination! And we can and we WILL make this village back the way it was! Yes, I know that what we've worked hard for years has now been shattered, but we are still united as one people, and together, nothing is impossible! Mizuho shall never be broken, and that point is defended TODAY!"

Cheers of hope and inspiration echoed in a chorus through the crowd as they started to disperse and survey the damage and get to work.

Lloyd and Zelos stood next to each other.

"She's really something isn't she?" asked Zelos, evidently proud and ecstatic for Sheena.

"Yeah. She's a born leader." Lloyd said, smiling with his friend in her moment of success.

Sheena came back to the group.

"Guys, thank you so much- but lets not talk here. Come on." Sheena led the way to a tent that remained on the field.

Reunited as the heroes that has once saved and made Symphonia, our heroes once again began to talk about matters.

There were minutes of joy as the crew reunited, updating each other on their lives, and reminiscing about the past.

"Miss Sage, remember that time you had to dress up like a maiden to do that dance in Asgard?" Colette laughed.

"Yes, Colette…" Raine's voiced drifted off in her usual intellectual and annoyed tone… but after a while, she began to chuckle and said "I saw some guy drooling over me! Especially when I thought I looked so stupid!" Everyone started to roar in laughter.

"Remember when I had to dress as Klonoa?" Presea giggled. "I had to make all those noises, and even in battle when I wore it, you guys were like "What the HELL?" when Is tarted talking gibberish like Klonoa? I got so used to it!" Everyone burst out in laughter.

All the good memories were followed up in hours, in which everyone had their special reunion.

"Alright, everyone. Well, I think we need to figure out what's going on with these dragons- we defeated Mithos, where are they coming from?" Sheena questioned as she brought up the subject.

"I don't know," Lloyd shook his head in wonder.

Suddenly, a Mizuho villager burst in the tent.

"Honourable Chief! There is someone who wishes to speak with you!"

Everyone looked as a figure came into the door.

"Oh My God – It's-"

**Linkmaster27: And there you have it! So… Why WERE the dragons there? And who's this person that needs to talk to them so urgently? What awaits our heroes? Read and Review to found out! Take care everyone!**


	4. An Unexpected Visitor

**Linkmaster27: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update, I'm sure you guys can relate… school is a lot of work, along with life itself. But, here's a new chapter! Hope you enjoy, and thanks for reviewing, make sure to review this one!**

_Chapter 4:_ An Unexpected Visitor

_Where we last left our heroes…_****_"Alright, everyone. Well, I think we need to figure out what's going on with these dragons- we defeated Mithos, where are they coming from?" Sheena questioned as she brought up the subject._

"_I don't know," Lloyd shook his head in wonder._

_Suddenly, a Mizuho villager burst in the tent._

"_Honourable Chief! There is someone who wishes to speak with you!"_

_Everyone looked as a figure came into the door. _

"_Oh My God – It's-"_

"KUCHINAWA?" yelled Sheena in disbelief.

Kuchinawa sighed.

"Yes, Sheena, it's me. Can we talk? Alone?" he asked.

Sheena nodded, and the rest of the team took the hint; they went out of the makeshift shelter and eventually dispersed among the remains of the village.

Lloyd began to walk around the village somewhat mindlessly, trying to take in the destruction that had fallen upon the village. He felt somewhat a sting of guilt; he felt that it was his responsibility to protect the village, especially since it meant so much to Sheena…

He sighed and continued walking, until he bumped into armour:

"OOF!" Lloyd exhumed: part of the wind was knocked out of him.

"Are you all right?" asked the all-too familiar voice of his father, Kratos, who had turned around and walked over to his son.

Lloyd sat up, but remained on the ground. He took a look at his father. Kratos still had the same red hair, the same strong body, and most noticeably, the same fatherly look that Lloyd always noticed in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm alright," he reassured, "thanks… Dad." Lloyd finished after contemplating the last of words.

Kratos, through his tough exterior, seemed to melt somewhat, taken aback. However, he regained his composure and helped his son up.

Both father and son walked to a hill overlooking the lake, in an awkward silence, one that suppressed hidden emotion and feeling.

After a while, Lloyd broke the silence.

"When… did you come back?"

Kratos gazed at the ground, searching for some sort of push to force him to speak.

"I… came back recently." He managed to say.

Though Lloyd was happy to see his father, he also knew that he could not help himself from asking the question that remained prevalent in his mind: _Why_? Why did his father come back? Didn't he have to fulfill his "responsibilities" as a member of Cruxis?

"You're probably wondering why I'm here." Kratos stated, trying to remain nonchalant.

_Kratos, always the mind reader_, Lloyd remarked consciously.

Kratos didn't wait for a reply. Instead, he continued:

"Well…" he began.

Lloyd listened carefully.

"…"

The young swordsman began to sweat in anticipation.

"…I'll tell you that later, I suppose." Kratos mumbled.

Lloyd felt like yelling at that moment, but he remained silent, and was about to start talking again until Kratos changed the subject.

"You've grown into a fine swordsman." Kratos remarked.

Lloyd didn't exactly know how to react. The same Kratos, who used to criticize, teach and guide him, who, is actually his father, has completely, unexpectedly returned, and gives him a compliment on something the two have been bickering about for the longest time.

"...thanks." Lloyd blurted out. He felt like jumping for joy but wanted to understand the mystery behind his father's return at the same time; both emotions seemed to cancel each other out, leaving Lloyd's face practically blank.

"How did you know that, though?" he asked curiously, "You haven't seen me fight… in, well…" he struggled to use the words _since you came back_. "…Since a long time."

"Experience." Kratos stated matter-of-factly. "You can just tell."

Lloyd acknowledged this with a nod, replying "well… thanks again."

"How are things?" asked Kratos.

"Well… things have been alright…"

_Meanwhile, Sheena and Kuchinawa were having their own talk…_

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"Goddamnit! I don't believe this."

"You have to, and do something about it. Otherwise, we're all doomed."

"You don't mean to say…"

"Yes. I mean to say."

"Oh God."

_Meanwhile…_

Genis and Presea were walking along some of the unburned areas, where the grass remained green, the blades flapping greatly in the wind, almost encouraging and providing hope for the rest of the charred land. There remained one tree in the area that stood its ground, its branches producing beautiful leaves, swaying along with the grass.

Genis, now 14, began to develop features that were unlike his old self. He had grown taller, shoulders broader, and more muscular. In fact, Lloyd was teaching how to use swords, since Genis had become quite tired of his Kendama and its melee effectiveness. He also began to have the signs of facial hair poking out from his skin, and seemed to have a bit more of an _attraction_ to girls. (Note though, that Raine made sure to keep him from turning into Zelos.)

Presea, now 14 as well, (disregarding the actual years) in body and personality, was undergoing the changes of adolescence: her hips had became broader, she had become taller, and generally started to "fill out" as defined by Zelos. Overall, she had become more feminine, but she had still maintained the unbelievable strength that she had in her younger days.

Over the two years, the two had grown to be strong friends, often spending time with each other, talking, contemplating life, and anything else.

Axe slung over her back, Presea walked with Genis, and was talking with him:

"God, when was the last time I used THIS?" she chuckled, wondering at her axe, the Gaia Cleaver, given to her by a friend of her father. She brandished it gently, her mouth forming into a soft smile, feeling her father's spirit in the mighty axe.

Genis laughed.

"Truth be told, I haven't seen you use THAT baby since we defeated Mithos, though, it came in handy when we had to make a campfire."

Both teenagers howled in laughter. Genis was swinging around his kendama, the One World, while they were talking, but now, it swung around with every "ha" that he laughed out. In fact, it swung around so much that it hit his shirt, now a different colour than the one he wore before, and smacked himself in the head.

"Ow!" he cried out.

This only caused Presea to laugh MORE.

"Oh, _some_ compassion!" Genis mocked jokingly.

_Meanwhile…_

"GO!" Regal yelled, in training Colette, who had now become a student of his, learning martial arts.

Colette, still after two years, had retained much of her clumsiness; though, she progressed quite well, succeeding in many aspects of her training.

"Come on… roundhouse kick!" she yelled, as she snapped her leg to the side, in a round motion.

Colette had changed as well. She became a much stronger woman, both internally and externally. She still retained her feminine figure, in fact, her body had changed more to fit her femininity.

Regal remained somewhat the same, his muscles still strong and large, his stature still strong and confident, but he, for one, had a better haircut (courtesy of the women of the group), and, as the most notable difference, his hands were free of handcuffs. After defeating Mithos, he kept his promise to Alicia and freed his hands. In doing so, as well, he reaped the full benefits of training in both punches and kicks, cooking more efficiently, continuing on into an endless list of renewed possibility.

"Not bad," Regal encouraged, "you just need to work on your power and form, like this." Regal then demonstrated his kick with a considerable amount of power.

"Regal… am I ever going to get this?" asked a somewhat frustrated and exhausted Colette.

"Of course," he smiled encouragingly, "you're doing better than me when I was your age."

Colette's eye twinkled. With newfound strength, she continued to practice her kick.

Colette's life remained very enjoyable, spending time with her friends, taking lessons with Regal, keeping up in Raine's class, talking with her father, along with the many other things she was able to appreciate in life. She remained very close friends with Lloyd, and she also had a great relationship with everyone in the group.

_Meanwhile…_

Zelos Wilder walked around aimlessly, surveying the damage and thinking of a plan to get the structural aspect of the village back on its feet.

"Hmm… with a few men here… we could erect this pillar back in no time…" his mumbling continued on like this for quite some time.

Zelos, over the course of two years, had also changed. His personality was different; he became less woman-hungry over time, and mainly, his days consisted of spending time with the group, having good laughs, and living the life. Of course, he hadn't _completely_ changed his ways. At least, though, the amount of red hand-imprints on his face had reduced somewhat.

He then saw Sheena coming out of the tent, somewhat stunned.

"Sheena?" he asked, approaching the female chief. "Everything ok?"

Sheena's face was a cross between annoyance and frustration.

"We need to get everyone together. There's new trouble to face."

Zelos nodded, and started to run to quickly approach the others.

Kuchinawa then came out of the tent.

"Kuchinawa…" Sheena started, "thanks."

"No problem…" he drifted. "I told you I would come back… but I don't intend on duelling you."

"Thanks." Said Sheena, taking it as a compliment, "besides, I've got bigger problems to deal with… and **_he's_** one of them…"

**_What's going on?!?!_** **To be continued Chapter 4! Hope you liked it, and thanks for reading! Please Review!**

-Linkmaster27


End file.
